


Let Me Play Among the Stars

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Locked In, Spaceships, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Janet are stranded in a cargo ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Play Among the Stars

"Carter..."

"This is non-negotiable, sir. Bringing us aboard could cause all kinds of problems."

"Two people can't--"

"Sir, you're stretching the red-line as it is." She walked to the front of the cockpit and leaned forward, craning her neck to see the other cargo ship hovering above them. Although, in space, 'above' was a relative term. "You have thirty-four refugees, eight Tok'ra, and three members of SG-1 on board that thing. The life support was damaged. I managed to make it work, but that many people would be stretching a fully-functioning system. Trust my calculations, sir. Janet and I will be fine here until you get back."

There was silence from the other cargo ship. Sam sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and knew Colonel O'Neill was debating his options. They had two cargo ships, one with weak life support and the other with no engines to speak of. The one without engines could ferry everyone to the nearest Stargate, but it would take over five weeks. The one with life support could take almost everybody, but two people had to be left behind. Sam had been mildly electrocuted when she cannibalized the operational bits of their engine to ensure the other ship was capable of the long journey ahead of it. When she fell, she hit her head on the ground and Janet was worried about a concussion. That meant she needed a medical professional to keep an eye on her.

"This is the only option, sir," Sam insisted. "We have rations, and you'll be back here in thirty-six hours."

"Thirty."

"Sir, maxing out the engines would just compound our problems. Then all of us would be stranded." She looked at Janet. "I'm making the decision, Colonel."

"Well, I don't recall putting you in charge... but fine. We'll be back as soon as we can, Carter."

Sam nodded. "Thank you, sir. Be safe." Janet joined her behind the pilot's seat and they watched the cargo ship slowly drift away from them. The engines powered up, and it seemed to vanish in the blink of an eye. The silence was suddenly overwhelming. Janet drummed her fingers on the back of the seat and looked at Sam. "So. Thirty-six hours."

"Could always be worse."

Janet shrugged. "Yes, I suppose. But I was thinking of how long it could be. No labs, no emergencies, no teenagers needed to be taxied around Colorado Springs. No Asgard, no Tok'ra, no Air Force, no briefings or staff meetings. No incoming wormholes, no alarms, no teams returning early. No experiments that need monitoring, no..." She took a breath and smiled as she looked at Sam. "Just you. Just you and me. For thirty-six whole hours."

Sam's grin had widened during Janet's speech. She put her hand on top of Janet's and moved closer. "Wow. Thirty-six hours doesn't seem like all that long now. Where do you want to start?"

#

They were naked in the back of the cargo hold, Janet thrusting gently between Sam's legs. Two of Janet's fingers were completely inside of Sam, her thumb sweeping back and forth over Sam's clitoris. Sam rested her head against the curved wall, lips parted and eyes closed as she focused on the things Janet was doing to her. Janet kissed Sam's throat, and Sam lifted her hips as she climaxed with a sigh.

They kissed, and Janet settled against Sam's body. Janet smiled and then released a sultry chuckle. "Mm. Reminds me of our honeymoon. Except better."

Sam's uniform was bundled up, pressed into the corner, forming a pillow for her back. "What do you mean? I liked our honeymoon."

Janet shook her head. "A long dinner at the beach is nice, it's lovely, and with the right person, absolutely beautiful. It was one of the best days of my life, but it was hardly a honeymoon."

"But we fingered each other in the car. The smell of sea air, the sun setting behind us..."

Janet chuckled. "Okay, yes, that was nice. But having a second honeymoon doesn't negate the first one."

"Okay. Then yes, this is an amazing second honeymoon." She put her hands on Janet's jaw, lifting her head before bending down to kiss her. Their tongues had just slipped over each other when a small bell began to chime from the front of the ship. Sam groaned. "I thought you said no alarms."

"I did. But you might should check it out."

Sam reluctantly pulled away from her partner and walked naked to the cockpit. She pulled back the seat and sat down, eyeing the controls for the source of the problem. She had a surge of panic until she realized the fix was simple. Janet joined her, having put on Sam's olive-drab jacket. She was otherwise naked, the center of her chest exposed. Sam loved that look; it was almost sexier than seeing Janet fully naked.

Almost.

"What's wrong?"

"The life support is overtaxed. It's struggling to produce enough oxygen for the entire ship."

Janet became very still, an obvious sign she was trying not to panic. "What does that mean?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. All I have to do is seal off a few compartments and then give the oxygen recycling a chance to catch up. It's like the life support had a half-dozen arms, and all of them are filled with groceries. I'm just taking a couple of grocery bags to lighten the load so it can get the most important things inside."

"Okay," Janet relaxed. "What are you cutting?"

Sam typed in a code and the lights dimmed dramatically. Janet looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "This almost looks like..."

"I'm going to put them on a cycle." The lights started to dim and brighten in random patterns.

Janet laughed. "Candlelight. Sam, you really are a genius."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Hold on to something." Janet wrapped her arms around Sam from behind. "Something sturdy," Sam said, laughing as she twisted her neck and kissed Janet's cheek. Janet moved to hug the co-pilot's seat as Sam jabbed a control and then grabbed the arms of her chair. Her feet left the floor, and Janet began to float as if she'd been submerged into a pool. Her feet lifted up and she tightened her arms around the seat with a shriek of surprise.

"Gravity is kind of essential, isn't it?"

"We still have gravity," Sam said. She let go of the chair and slowly floated up. She reached out and grabbed Janet's hand, and they spun together through the cockpit. Janet laughed as Sam slipped the oversized jacket from her and let it drift away. Janet swung her legs up and hooked her feet behind Sam's back. Sam grinned as she pushed them through the air with subtle movements of her feet.

"I never knew you could fly..."

"I'm a regular Supergirl." Sam kissed Janet hard, spinning them slowly so Janet wouldn't get dizzy or nauseated. Her hand slid down Janet's chest, cupping her breast as she pushed her leg between Janet's thighs. Janet pushed herself down on Sam, changing their course slightly. Sam chuckled and moved her shoulders to regain their altitude.

"Don't let me ram us into a wall, 'kay?"

"I've got you. You're perfectly safe." Sam moved her leg and Janet's eyes closed in pleasure. She bit her lip and moved her hands over Sam's naked back, the two of them moving against each other as the weak gravity supported them like the softest cushion ever created. Their legs twisted, and their bodies turned, weight and balance no longer a consideration. Janet took the dominant role, perching on Sam's hip while Sam continued to push them through the currents of air.

Janet rubbed herself against the curve of Sam's body, closing her eyes as Sam cupped her breasts and teased her nipples. Janet's hair was rising around her head like a light-brown halo. Sam put a hand between Janet's legs and found her clitoris, and Janet whimpered in pleasurable agreement. Janet reached down, spinning them so they were floating sideways through the cargo hold, and she molded her hand to the shape of Sam's mound. She pushed her middle and ring fingers inside and Sam groaned.

They thrust against each other until they came, moaning each other's names and then clinging to each other as they drifted. Janet extended a hand, flattening her palm against the bulkhead and then pushing off. Their bodies twisted and dipped, and Janet tried to lower herself to Sam's chest. The move just made them spin. "I want to wrap my arms around you, but I, I can't..."

Sam put her arms around Janet and pulled as Janet pushed. They ended up near the ceiling, circling with Janet's head on Sam's chest. "You always were my anchor, Samantha."

Sam smiled and kissed Janet's head, stroking her hair as they floated on.

#

Thirty-five hours and fifty-two minutes later, a proximity alert began sounding. Sam, fully clothed in her uniform, dropped into the pilot's seat. She smiled and answered the hail as soon as it came in. "Welcome back, Colonel. Everything go okay at the settlement?"

"The refugees were delivered safely. How about you and the Doc? You ladies didn't kill each other, did you?"

Sam looked at Janet, who was blushing just a little. "No, sir. We mostly just napped."

"You had a potential concussion, and Fraiser let you sleep?"

"I have a way with her, sir. You just have to know how to handle her."

Janet covered her mouth with her hand, hurrying away lest her chuckles were picked up by the speaker. Sam watched her go, smiling as she turned back to the window. The cargo ship hovered just above them. "Janet and I are ready to be brought over as soon as you have the rings prepared."

"We await your signal."

"Stand by." Sam went to the back of the ship and joined Janet on the ring platform. They embraced, sealed the past day with a kiss, and then moved a respectable distance apart. Sam reached for the controls and smiled. "Scotty, this is the away team. Two to beam up."

"I married a nerd," Janet groaned.

Sam swatted the back of Janet's hand, reached out, and activated the rings. A moment later, the drifting vessel was once again empty.


End file.
